Miracle Whip
by diobrando69
Summary: johnny has a little fetish


"I've got a little fetish..." Johnny trailed off. "You know mayonnaise," he continued "Well... It excites me."

Gyro stared at the slender blonde American in front of him. Mayonnaise? What the fuck.

Before Gyro could finish any more thoughts about his partners strange fetish, Johnny had pulled out a jar from his bag. It was filled with a creamy white paste and had a label that read "Miracle Whip" on the front.

"Johnny, seriously? What are you going to do with that? Is this some kind of joke? You know, Johnny, your jokes aren't nearly as funny as mine." The bigger Italian ended his sentence with a nervous "Nyoho."

Johnny unlidded the jar of mayo and looked deep into Gyro's mossy green eyes. Johnny knew what he wanted. He wanted Gyro to fist this jar. He wanted to see Gyro's long, slender, calloused hands covered in the thick, snow white, eggy cream.

"Gyro," Johnny paused and held the jar of the delicious paste out, "I want you to stick your hand in this jar for me."

Gyro was baffled. What? Is he asking me to fist this jar of mayonnaise for him? Surely he's joking.

"Very funny, Johnny. Now put that thing away we need to rest for the night. We need to make good time tomorrow if were going to beat that asshole Diego, you know."

"I'm not joking Gyro," Johnny retorted. "I just want you to fist this jar of Miracle Whip. It's not so hard you know." Johnny then stuck his hand, silent duck position, into the receptacle. He forcefully clenched his hand into a fist. A very wet and distinct "squish" noise seemed to echo throughout the forest. He pulled out his fist with a wet pop. "See? Not difficult at all really." Johnny explained between licks, as he lapped up the delicious white substance on his fingers.

Gyro was still taken aback by the whole situation but decided it wasn't necessarily harmful or anything. Besides, I don't mind seeing Johnny all riled up, even if it over something as strange as mayo. Nyoho! He smiled to himself. The slender Italian reached out and took the jar from his partner. The outside was a little wet and slimy from Johnnys hand, but he didn't mind. His hand was going to be coated in this stuff soon anyways.

"Thank you, Gyro." Those were the only words he could think to say as he watched Gyro take off his arm warmer, preparing to pound the mayo.

Gyro didn't quite understand why he was so nervous. I'm literally just sticking my fist in this jar. I need to calm down... With a shake of his head he recollected his thoughts and prepared his hand.

He mimicked Johnny's recent actions. He placed his hand out flat, with his thumb tucked under the rest of his digits. Silent duck, he believed this was called, and his hand dove into the jar with a moist, thick, splash. He let his eyes look up to Johnny, who was already red in the face, and slightly squirming. He's kind of cute when he's like this... Gyro mused to himself.

Once Gyros hand was fully submerged in the cerate, he recalled how Johnny had formed a fist. He clutched his hand together, and the same distinct noise sounded again. He looked up at Johnny again, still obviously aroused.

"Like that..." Johnny croaked out between heavy breaths, "Now just... pretend like you're punching it, I guess."

"Johnny, I know how to fist something." Gyro jokingly scowled back. His attention was back to the container with the creamy white substance. He could feel it's density enveloping his hand, It had a very distinct texture. He had had mayonnaise before (Especially recently. Johnny liked to use it in his cooking. Must be an American thing he assumed) but he had never felt it completely covering an extremity. He slowly began to move his fist up and down, his knuckles hitting the bottom of the jar each thrust with a dull thud. His hand dragged through the gelatinous egg paste. With each motion the Miracle Whip filled every nook and cranny of his hand. Every little crevice oozed with the paste. It was a fascinating sensation, if he were to be honest. The sauce bled out of the jar on to the forest ground as Gyro's became more aggressive. More... sensual.

"G-gyro..."

Gyro's head snapped up as he heard Johnny's whimper. Johnny was squirming in his seat, his hands kneaded the soft dirt below him. Seeing Johnny's arousal made him hard, and eagar to see how far he could push Johnny with this mayo. Gyro refused to admit how into this he was getting.

He fisted the jar faster and faster, the dull thud from his knuckle at the bottom of the container picked up tempo and became louder. He figured he was bruising his hand but he didn't care, seeing Johnny as he was before him was worth it. Gyro could feel his member twitch in his pants. He was so focused on how aroused Johnny was, he had seemed to neglect his own libido.

With one hand he started to hastily remove his belt and unbutton his pants. The other still remained a fast and steady tempo, pulling in and out of the Miracle Whip jar. Gyro looked up at Johnny, whos eyes were glazed over but still fixated on the mayonnaise. Gyro didn't think his partner would mind if he... relieved himself. With his own confirmation he sloppily pulled his pants down, with his underwear, and wrapped his free hand around his dick. Gyro rubbed his hand up and down it n the same tempo that his other hand moved up and down the receptacle. filled with the gooey pearl white gel. However, his free hand was try, and the feeling of it moving along his cock didn't feel as good as it should with proper lubrication. Damn... I'm not in a position to get up and get lube right now... His eyes wandered to his opposite hand, still keeping at it in the jar of mayo.

Mayo.

That was it, Gyro thought. Mayonnaise.

Though he wasn't necessarily proud to admit it, he did like the sensation of the paste on his hands. It felt good. He supposed it would feel even better coating his throbbing erection. He stopped his mayo-hand abruptly. This hand, he thought, would be the one he could use. Moisturized by the eggy goo and covered in it, it was perfect.

"Gyro?" Johnny questioned Gyro's forcefully stopped fisting. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's good, Johnny-boy" Gyro grinned, his grill shinning in the sunlight. "I just have an idea. I bet this'll get you really excited, nyoho!" And me too... he added in his head.

Gyro took his hand out of the jar and it dripped with the creamy ivory matter. He encased his throbbing member with the egg lubricated hand.

He heard a hitch in Johnny's voice.

"Nyoho! I knew you would like this." Gyro somehow managed to mutter between his rugged breaths.

Gyro and Johnny both thought the same thing, they did not want to leave the Miracle Whip jar overlooked. Both of their hands reached for it and gently touched each other as they hovered above the container. Both men looked up at each other and deep into their eyes. Without a verbal cue, they knew what they wanted. Their fingers weaved and locked together and plunged into the jar. Holding hands with Johnny and fisting this jar of the pearly white essence was one of the most erotic experiences Gyro had ever had.

He was close to his limit, and it looked like Johnny was too. The sensation of the mayonnaise rubbing, bobbing, on his dick felt amazing. Gyro wished Johnny could feel it too, but somehow, Johnny looked like he was having no trouble getting off just looking at this stuff.

"Gyro!" Johnny moaned loudly.

"J-johnny..." Gyro's moaned replied.

Both climaxed together, almost completely synchronized. Their hands squeezed each other hard in jar of the magic white cream. Gyro's cum squarted onto the earth. It was a substance similar to the mayonnaise, he noted, but not as thick and delicious. Mayonnaise was truly superior.

They sat in silence, catching their breath. Gyro looked up at Johnny's beautiful baby blue eyes and chuckled.

"I guess it's not called Miracle Whip for nothing, huh?"


End file.
